


Blessings

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Lucina took several deep breaths, and gave Falchion's hilt a firm squeeze. Asking for someone's hand in marriage was less difficult than changing the course of history.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Right?</i>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <i>When your memories consist only of time spent with your mother and a few moments with your father, it's hard to imagine you were ever more nervous than asking the love of your life's parents for her hand in marriage; especially when they were a king and queen!</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessings

Lucina took several deep breaths, and gave Falchion's hilt a firm squeeze. Asking for someone's hand in marriage was less difficult than changing the course of history.

Right?

Maybe she didn't even need to do it. Why get married at all? They could all die any day...

She shook her head. No more negative thoughts. _You can't shine from inside a gloomy cloud..._ she reminded herself of her soon-to-be husband's words, bringing a smile to her face. She was going to ask Lon'qu and Robin for Morgan's hand in marriage, while Morgan asked her parents.

"I can do this...I am a royal. I am a warrior...I am..."

"...Standing outside my tent muttering to yourself?"

Lucina stood up straight and yelped as Robin came out of her tent, equal parts confused and amused. "Do you need something Lucina? We already decided I was just friends with Chrom."

"Y-Yes, though I am not here to question my father's fidelity...I have an inquiry, of sorts, for you and your husband..."

"Yes?"

Lucina closed her eyes and braced herself. She loved Morgan with all her heart, and the least she could do was talk to his parents."I would like to ask for-"

Just as the words were about to escape her lips, Lon'qu came out of the tent, eyebrows raised.

"Robin, what is..."

His gaze fell to her, and they both went rigid. He took a few steps back and behind his wife.

Lucina alway had difficulty talking to the large man. She was always worried that he resented her for taking his position as Feroxi champion away, and coupled with the fact that he already despised women...needless to say, their interactions were few.

"H-Hello..." she managed to say. He just grunted in affirmation, before Robin elbowed his gut, and he reluctantly murmured "Greetings..."

"She has something to ask us, right Lucina?" She grabbed Lon'qu's arm without looking as he tried to back up into the tent, and Lucina momentarily admired how synchronized they were.

"I...Me and Morgan...wish to be wed!" she spluttered out, cheeks red.

There was silence for a moment.

"Well, that's great!" Robin said, a wide grin on her face, "I've seen how taken he is with you, and I was wondering when he'd come around and tell us."

"S-So I've your blessing?"

"Of course you do! What kind of parents say their son can't marry the girl he loves, let alone a princess?"

Joy warmed Lucina's entire body, only for it to be replaced by the chill of doubt while she looked at her love's other parent. His face was nearly blank, and he just...stared at her.

"Uhm..."

Only staring.

"S-Sir Lon'qu?"

No response. Robin was just about to berate him when he finally spoke up.

"You love him, yes? Marry him. Fear serves little purpose in love," he said sagely, intertwining one of his fingers with his wife's. Lucina felt the smile return to her face. She bowed so deeply she nearly touched her forehead to the floor.

"My gratitude. I-It makes me...so very happy to have your blessings."

"Of course, dear," Robin said in a motherly tone. Lon'qu only grunted, but it sounded happier than before.

* * *

 

Morgan had never been so nervous in his life.

...well, what he could remember of his life.

When your memories consist only of time spent with your mother and a few moments with your father, it's hard to imagine you were ever more nervous than asking the love of your life's parents for her hand in marriage; especially when they were a king and queen!

He stood outside of the royal tent staring at the flap. His mother's tent was nice, but compared to that of the commander of the army, it seemed rather bare. Chrom had always fought to have a tent like any other soldier, but he never got his wish.

Just as Morgan strengthened his resolve, out popped Lucina's mother.

"Oh, hello Morgan!"

"Hi...uhm hello, Queen Sumia..."

She smiled widely, shaking her head. "You don't need to call me Queen, dear. Just Sumia is fine. You'll soon be calling me Mother, yes?"

His face burned, and tugged at the sleeve of his robe. Her smile fell. "Oh dear, was I not supposed to tell you? Stupid, stupid!...I'm so sorry..."

"Sumia, what is it-" Chrom emerged from the tent, and looked to his flustered wife and the flustered boy, "Is there something I should be aware of going on here?"

“N-No sir! I mean! ...yes sir.”

The prince raised an eyebrow in amusement. “Is this about you and Lucina?”

“Yes uhm...I was planning on asking you...for...”

“Her hand in marriage? You have it.”

“Her hand- I...what, sir?”

“You have my blessing. You make her happy, and any child of Robin’s is welcome in our family,” he wrapped an arm around Sumia’s shoulders, and this seemed to calm her.

“Chrom’s right, dear. We’re not going to deny either of you any possible happiness that you can find. If we found each other during a time of war,” she looked lovingly at her husband, “Then why should you be denied that same joy?”

Chrom returned the look, and the flush returned to Morgan’s face. If that was what his future held...

“Thank you very much!” he exclaimed, bolting away from the tent as the couple laughed.

* * *

 

“They gave their blessings!”

“They said yes!”

The young couple’s words overlapped and they stared at each other. Morgan started to giggle under his breath, infecting Lucina, until they were both laughing in each other’s arms.

“That wasn’t actually very hard,” Morgan said, pressing his cheek against Lucina’s, “I guess love always wins, huh?”

Lucina smiled under her blush, kissing his cheek, “Well, certainly have some strong parental examples.”•


End file.
